Digi-Haunts
by Jadej.j
Summary: The Digidestines old and new try to have fun on Halloween but The Digimon Emperor has other plans for Haunted Night


* * *

Digimon Digital Monsters is a registered trademark of © 2000 Toei Animation Co., Ltd. All Rights Reserved. My characters, Isami's Hareko Tsunami Inami, 5il3nc3r's Peter Alton and DragonFriend's Evallamon do not mean any harm to the show. 

* * *

**"Digi-Haunts"**

* * *

Matt was getting ready for the party. He was trying to find a piece of his costume. He couldn't find his gloves. He looked under the bed, on his desk and even in the hamper.

_"What are you looking for son?"_

Matt turned around to look at his father. The tail swished behind him. His dad had to giggle. His son, the Were-wolf. He held up the gloves which looked like wolf claws.

Matt looked at his father: 

_"Where did you find them?"_

"On the kitchen table."

Matt slapped his forehead. Both of them smiled. Matt put on his gloves and posed for a picture. Before Matt left for the party he made sure to have his Digivice.

* * *

It was great, she was going to meet some of the other Digidestined. She put on her mask. She was going to the party as a ninja! 

Hareko Tsunami Inami hoped she'd get along with the other Digidestined. She was on a different team than the others she was going to meet tonight. She found out about them from a web site that Izzy had put up. Now there was a special quiz on the site. She couldn't believe it was all about the Digital World. So she answered the questions. 

A few days later she got an e-mail from Izzy with a few more questions. Of couse, she answered them. The next day she got another e-mail from Izzy and some of the other Digidetined. This shock her at first. She thought only she and the others that went to the Digital World were the only humans. She never dreamt that where other kids like her.

She also made sure to have her Digivice on her.

* * *

Davis checked his plastic teeth in the mirror. Jun just shook her head. She didn't like the fact that she lost her chance to win Matt's heart.

She didn't know a lot about this girl named Amy. She seemed to come out of thin air. She was going to have a long chat with Amy and find out who she was.

_"Are you ready to go now brother?"_

"Ya sis can't wait to see Kari in her costume! Let's go!"

Jun was dressed as a Night Walker. Her dark dress and cape seemed to fit her mood at the moment. Davis had his D-3 in his pocket and his goggles on his head. Jun didn't understand why her brother wore those things all the time. They pose for a picture and left for the party.

* * *

T.K. sighed. Somehow his mom got him into this costume. At least he didn't have to wear a halo but the wings sticked out from his back. Then there was the rest of the costume.

_"Mom, I'm going now!"_

"Let me get the camera!"

Please let there be no film!

_"Darn, I thought I had bought some film. Well at least there'll be people taking pictures at the party. T.K. please make sure you get in a few shots okay."_

"Okay, mom."And Davis will be kissing Kari, thought T.K. He at least had pockets in this silly thing. So his D-3 was with him. He met Cody and Yolei at the elevator. Cody's costume was a Leprechaun. Yolei's costume was that of a Pirate. T.K. entered the elevator.

_"Wow T.K. you look like a real angel!"_

"Are those real feathers?"

"Ya they are, do I really look like an angel, Cody?"

"Yes you do T.K." The group headed for the party.

* * *

Kari looked at herself in the mirror. She moved the whiskers on her face around so they would look just right. She wondered what T.K. would be wearing. Her brother came up behind her. He was dressed as Zorro. 

_"Are ya ready to go Kari?"_

"Ya Tai. Just let me get my D-3."

"That reminds me, I'd best get my Digivice too."

"Ya would forget your head if it wasn't on your body."

"Hey that's not fair."

"Come on Tai or we be late!"The siblings ran out the door.

* * *

Izzy was running around. He had on his costume and Digivice in his pocket but he had to find that name he had writen down. It was that new Digidestined who had answered his questions right on the web site he had put up. 

He found the paper and hurried out the door.

* * *

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. Well, one thing that came to her mind, her costume wasn't really a costume. She had Digivolved to Jagumon.

Well it might of been a bit much but she wanted Matt to notice her. All that time in the Digital World had changed her in many ways. She was glad to be back in the real world now. The only thing she needed now was a place to live until she could live on her own.

She brushed her hair and then she giggled as she also brushed her tail. She made sure she wore her D-3 on her wrist and then left for the party.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Amy arrived. She looked around for Matt and the others. She stopped in her tracks when she saw T.K. She had to grin at the sight. The young boy as an angel. She walked over to him. 

_"How is my angel tonight?"_

"Amy!!!"

T.K. turned around to face his friend. He stepped back. 

_"Amy are you nuts!? Coming as Jagumon."_

"Well, I want to make sure I have your brother's full attention tonight."

Amy grinned that silly grin of her's at T.K. The boy shook his head. That's when a white cat girl hugged him.

_"Hi Kari, hi Tai."_

"Amy what are ya thinking coming to the party like that?"

"Now Tai. I'm here to have some fun. Who going to notice that isn't a costume?"

"Well me for a start."

The group turned to look at Davis and Jun. Amy felt her hair stick up on end. Jun didn't look happy at all. Amy knew that she was mad at her for many reasons. One reason was that it was her that Matt chose to be with.

Peter Alton was watching the group from afar. He had followed Izzy to the party. He wanted to know more about those Monsters that he saw four years ago. He saw Izzy and some other kids with their own Monsters. He watched the group talk. He didn't want them to see him so he moved over to the punch bowl to get a drink.

Matt arived at the party. He started looking for his friends. He stopped cold when he saw Amy as Jagumon. First he thought of shouting at her for coming to the party as her Digimon form but then a feeling came over him. Amy did look cute as Jagumon and him being a Were-Wolf, they would make a cute couple. He moved up behind her. His gloved claws wrapped around her waist. Amy clamped her hands around Matt's hands. Matt looked over to Jun and Davis. 

_"Hello Davis, Jun. How are you both tonight? Like the costume Davis!"_

"Thanks Matt! I'm okay."

Jun looked at us and then walked away. I watched her go.

_"I just don't understand why she's so mad."_

"She'll get over it one day, Amy."

"I know, but still."

Well the party was going along great. Soon we all met Hareko. Izzy had introduced her to us. It was great meeting another Digidestined! Amy hoped to meet the others on her team as well as her Digimon. She called him Drakenmon. Once again she felt Matt wrapping his arms around her.

_"How is my favorite girl tonight?"_

"All right, but I'm worried about Jun. She doesn't seem happy at all about us."

"Well I don't know why Jun is acting the way she is but she's got to learn to live with my decision."

"I know. It's just, well..."

"Shhh!!! Let's have some fun now, okay?"

"Okay, my Were-parter."

Matt grinned and the pair was heading for the dance floor. They moved with the music. Their tails wiggled back and forth. Amy saw T.K. and Kari dancing too. Davis, Cody, Yolei, Tai and Izzy were talking with Hareko. She also noticed a boy that looked at them once in a while. Those green eyes seemed to cut right through her. 

She was wondering who this mysterious guy was. Then Matt asked her: _"What's the matter?"_. She looked back at him. She could see in his eyes he was worried. _"Nothing, it's just that this guy looks strange..."_ With this, she pointed where she was looking but there was no one there! _"There was someone there just a minute ago!!"_ said Amy, confused. Matt said:_"Forget about it. We're here to have fun so let's do so!"_

Just as she and Matt were having a great time their Digivices went off. They looked at one another and nodded. They moved off towards the computer room. They were met by the others at the door. Then they entered the room to talk about their next move.

* * *

She stood by her master. As he planned his trap for the Digidestined. The area was perfect to bring fear in anyone's heart. The fog was thick on the ground. It hugged the tomb stones. Then, there was the house on the scary hill. It's haunted look would give anyone goosebumps. Ken grinned at the sight. 

_"My dear Evallamon, are you ready to face your friends?"_

**"Yes Master! I am ready to serve you now and forever."**

"Great, now for the bait."

Two Digimon with black rings dragged towards Ken a pair of captive Digimons. Ken grinned at the sight of these helpless Digimons. He told his slaves to put these Digimons inside the house. They nodded and took the captives to the house.

_"Well, now that the trap is ready all we need is the Digidestined to come to my party."_

* * *

Yolei and Izzy worked on the computer to open the Digital Gate. Chibimon, Poromon, Upamon, Patamon and Gatomon were in the room beside there human friends. 

_"So what are we waiting for? An invitation to go?"_

"Davis, sometimes you must plan an attack or you might lose the battle even before you start it!"

Davis looked at me when I said those words. 

_"Well what is the plan then?"_

"Well we got to find out where to go first. Izzy, Yolei do you know were the call of help is coming from yet?"

"It seems to be in a place we've never been in before!"

"It's in a forest." I looked at Izzy, it was the first time I had a good look at his costume. The Phantom of the Opera. I grinned at the sight of the young man in a mask, suit and cape.

_"Which Digimon is calling for help?"_

"It's more than one Digimon! It seems to be two." Yolei was typing away on the keyboard. Two Digimons, that wasn't good. I looked at the map which was up on the screen. I stepped back into Matt. That got everyone's attention. Matt put his hand on my shoulder.

_"Amy what's wrong?"_

"It's those woods. Matt, they're the Haunted Woods. Theres a Grave Yard and an Old house in that area."

That's when Davis laughed out loud but he stopped when I jumped at him. Lucky for him Matt grabbed me from behind.

_"Now you know why I jumped back when I first saw Amy, Davis."_ It was Tai's turn to laugh out loud. That got me laughing too for a moment. I stopped and looked at everyone. 

_"This isn't really a laughing moment. This place is dangerous. The fog lives off your fears and nightmares, okay?"_

"This place does sound dangerous, but there are some Digimons that need our help." Cody looked at me from under his green hat.

_"More than just a Digimon Cody: our friends are in danger. So one more warning then. Don't let your fear take over or you'll be the ones that need saving."_

At that moment Yolei got the gate open. We all looked at one another and then pointed our Digivices and D-3s at the screen. 

In a flash everyone was in the Digital World. Agumon and Tentomon jumped up to their friends and parters. Matt and Hareko were looking around for Gabumon and Drakenmon. That's when it hit me! Gabumon and Drakenmon must be the ones that were calling for help. I moved over to Matt. He looked at me with worried eyes. 

_"It's seems it's Gabumon and Drakenmon that were the ones calling for help."_

"What?!?!?! Drakenmon would never get caught. He's got to be somewhere else!"

"That might be the case, but we can't rule out that he is in trouble, Hareko."

"Amy's right. Let's go and find out what's going on or we might lose our friends to the Digimon Emperor."

Matt was shaking a bit but he's not going to let Ken take away his friend, Gabumon, from him.

We headed towards something that would change not only Hareko's role in the Digital World but Matt's role as well.

* * *

Ken walked over to the pair of Digimons in their cell. A pair of red warm eyes looked at the boy. 

_"So you are Matt's Digimon, Gabumon. How would ya like to work for me?"****_

"Why are you trying to take over the Digital World? I will not work for you. I will not betray my friends."

"Friends!!!! What has that got to do with anything?"

Ken Paced the room. Gabumon looked at the boy. 

_**"Friends are the people who care for you and help you when you are in trouble. My friends are coming to help me and if you let them they can help you too."**_

"That's what she keeps saying. I'm your friend let me help you. Over and over again. She doesn't know me! Who does she think she is?"

**"Your friend!!!"**

"Be quiet!!! I'm the one with the power here!"

Wormmon inched into the room. Ken turned to look at the small Digimon.

_"Well what do you have to apport?"_

**"They have arrived in the Haunted Woods, Master. There is a small group. There are three kids with out Digimon but, the one kid seems to have Digivolved."**

"That would be Amy then and Matt then, but who would be the third kid?"

He turned to look at the other Digimon in the cell. The blue dragon type Digimon with black eyes looked at Ken. It's tail swished back and forth. 

_"It must be your friend that is coming to help you, little one. Drakenmon is your name right?"_

Then the Digimon tried to Blue Flame his enemy. It dissipates on the bars of the cell.

_"Now now, that's not very nice!"_

**"Don't you dare hurt my friend!"**

"Your friend's got a name?"****

"Her name is Hareko and mine is Drakenmon."

"Drakenmon, what a nice name! Soon you'll be calling me Master, but first my dear Gabumon, you will be the downfall of your so call friends."

**"I will not. Matt and Amy are my friends."**

"Not for long. With this you will become my slave!"

He held up the dark spiral. The pair of Digimons backed into the wall of their cell. The laugher of evil filled the air.

* * *

We all ran though the woods when the laugher started up. It wasn't a good sign. Suddenly the woods opened up to show the Grave Yard and Haunted House I talked about earlier. There stood my Digimon, Evallamon. In that dark Digi-Armor. I moved forward. 

_"Evallamon , get out of the way. I'm not in the mood to fight you right now. I'm here to speak to Ken."_

**"You mean the Digimon Emperor. My Master."**

"He isn't your Master. I know I might of not been the best of friends to you but I didn't make you my slave."

"That'll be enough warm talk."

We all turned and looked at Ken. He was in front of the house. My heart sant. Once we were trying to save the Digital World from evil, Now Ken was part of that evil.

Izzy, Tentomon, Agumon and Tai went into a fighting pose. Cody, Davis and Yolei cried out _"Digi-Armor Engergize!"_ Armadillomon and Hawkmon's ArmorDigivolving didn't work but Veemon did ArmorDigivolve to Lighdramon.

_"What's going on?"_Yelled Yolei. I looked around to find that answer. That's when I saw the fog wrap around Kari's, Cody's, and Yolie's legs. 

_"You are letting your fears get to you! T.K., you and Patamon are the only other ones that can ArmorDigivolve!"_

"Got ya Amy. Digi-Armor Engergize!" Patamon then ArmorDigivolved to Pegasusmon. 

Ken was not all that happy. He thought that with the fog he would have all the kids so scared that no one could use their Digimentals or as the kids call them, Digi-eggs. Well only two of them pulled it off.

_"Ken where are Drakenmon and Gabumon. What have you done with them."_ Ken just grinned an evily grin. Then the ground shook and Grave stones flew apart. There stood Were-Garurumon. He looked as dark and evil when Ken had control of MetalGreymon. I was worried that the sight of his Digimon would drive him under. The strange thing was Matt stood there not doing anything.

_"Ken, why? Why are you doing this? Please stop it."_

Ken remained quiet. The wind lightly blew across the Grave Yard. The sounds of breathing was heard. _"If that's your answer Ken then here is mine,_

**Digi-Armor Engergize!!!"**

There was a flash of light and the fog swirled around me. The sounds of screaming rolled across the hill. Boy if the fog didn't put fear into my friends hearts my Digi-Armor would. I stood up straight. My feet were now talons, bat like yellow wings sticked out from my back. The armor on my body was black and purple. The Crest Mark of Spirit on my chest. 

_**"Harpmon, Spirit of Freedom!"**_

"Where is Drakenmon Ken. What have you done with Hareko's Digimon?"

"That little dragon Digimon is inside the house. Come now, let's get this party going."

Ken got his wish. I started to fight with Evallamon. Pegasusmon and Lighdramon faced WereGarurumon. The others used the cover of the fight to get into the house. Hareko was the first inside the house. The cob webs sticked to her face. She shook them off. Yolei wanted to scream but she held her voice. Tai, Kari and Izzy with their Digimon looked around. There where stairs going up and down. 

Then there was the level they were on to look for Drakenmon. Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei and Hawkmon headed upstairs. Tai, Kari and Izzy with their Digimon took the floor they were on and Matt and Hareko took the stairs to the basement.

* * *

Hareko and Matt got to the bottom of the stairs. Once again Hareko got a face full of cob webs. She wasn't having fun now!

_"Drakenmon!!!"_

Then both Digivices went off. The pair looked at one another and pointed out their Digivices towards a wall. The wall then cracked and crumble down to show three Digi-Eggs. One had the Crest of Faith, another had the Crest of Agony and the third was the strangest of the group. It had a wolf head shape and there was more than one crest on it. It was a blend of two crests, Friendship and Spirit. That's when both Digivices changed to D-3's.

The three Digi-eggs then glowed. Two of them floated to Hareko and the other to Matt. Then Drakenmon came around the corner. The friends hugged each other. Hareko looked at both her Digi-eggs. 

_"Well let's see if this works or not. Digi-Armor Engergize!"_

**"Drakenmon ArmorDigivolve to...**

Wyvernmon, the Dragon Angel of Faith!!!"

"Matt are you going to try that Digi-egg?"

Matt looked at Hareko. He looked at the Digi-egg.

_"Okay but ya got to keep this a secret."_

"Oh okay Matt."

"Digi-Armor Engergize!!!"

There was a flash of blue light and there stood Matt in Wolf-Armor. Hareko stood back. Wyvernmon looked at the boy.

_"Matt how did you do that?"_

"Well it's got to do with something that happen to me the last time I was in the Digital World when I was 11 but this isn't the time to talk about the past. It's time to stop Ken and save Gabumon."

"You're right let's go!"

* * *

We were not doing so good. Were-Garurumon and Evallamon had us on the ropes. I had enough now. I used my EEEKKK!!! voice attack and Evallamon was thrown against some of the Grave Stones.

Were-Garurumon then used his Wolf Claw on Lighdramon. 

_**"Okay time to bring out the hard guns. Spirit Sword!!!**_

A lightning bolt came down towards me. I threw my Boomerang into it and it changed into a blade with the crest of Spirit and Friendship on it.

I pulled all my power into the blade.

_**"In the Spirit of Friendship!!!"**_

I then struck at the Black spiral on Were-Garurumon's arm. It broke but I was out of power and I hit the ground hard. The others ran out of the house as it was falling down. Wyvernmon broke though the ground. Hareko was riding his back. Ken and Evallamon took to the air as an Airdramon came after me. It was about to take care of me when a strange silver blue wolf attacked it's black ring and broke it.

* * *

It was later back at the party. I was dancing with Matt. It was great to know that Gabumon and Drakenmon were safe. Matt seemed quiet though. I rubbed my face into his. He smiled and kissed me. 

_"What's wrong Matt?"_

"I'll tell you later Amy, promise, but let's just enjoy the night okay?"

"Okay but you promised!"

He nodded and we kept dancing. Hareko was glad to be part of the new team with her D-3 and Digi-Eggs. 

* * *

What will now Happen to our Heroes. Will Matt tell the others about his new abilities? We'll find out in a new story of Digimon, Digital Monsters!!!"


End file.
